With the advent of digital communications technology, many TV program streams are transmitted in digital formats. For example, Digital Satellite System (DSS), Digital Broadcast Services (DBS), and Advanced Television Standards Committee (ATSC) program streams are digitally formatted pursuant to the well known Moving Pictures Experts Group 2 (MPEG-2) standard. The MPEG-2 standard specifies the methodologies for video and audio data compression which allow multiple programs, with different video and audio feeds, multiplexed in a transport stream traversing a single transmission channel. A digital TV receiver may be used to decode an MPEG-2 encoded transport stream, and extract the desired program therefrom.
In accordance with the MPEG-2 standard, video data may be compressed based on a sequence of groups of pictures (GOPs), made up of three types of picture frames—-intra-coded picture frames (“I-frames”), forward predictive frames (“P-frames”) and bilinear frames (“B-frames”). Each GOP may, for example, begin with an I-frame which is obtained by spatially compressing a complete picture using discrete cosine transform (DCT). As a result, if an error or a channel switch occurs, it is possible to resume correct decoding at the next I-frame.
The GOP may represent additional frames by providing a much smaller block of digital data that indicates how small portions of the I-frame, referred to as macroblocks, move over time.
An I-frame is typically followed by multiple P- and B-frames in a GOP. Thus, for example, a P-frame occurs more frequently than an I-frame by a ratio of about 3 to 1. A P-frame is forward predictive and is encoded from the I- or P-frame that precedes it. A P-frame contains the difference between a current frame and the previous I- or P-frame.
A B-frame compares both the preceding and subsequent I- or P-frame data. The B-frame contains the average of matching macroblocks or motion vectors. Because a B-frame is encoded based upon both preceding and subsequent frame data, it effectively stores motion information.
Thus, MPEG-2 achieves its compression by assuming that only small portions of an image change over time, making the representation of these additional frames extremely compact. Although GOPs have no relationship between themselves, the frames within a GOP have a specific relationship which builds off the initial I-frame.
The compressed video and audio data are carried by continuous elementary streams, respectively, which are broken into access units or packets, resulting in packetized elementary streams (PESs). These packets are identified by headers that contain time stamps for synchronizing, and are used to form MPEG-2 transport streams. For digital broadcasting, multiple programs and their associated PESs are multiplexed into a single transport stream. A transport stream has PES packets further subdivided into short fixed-size data packets, in which multiple programs encoded with different clocks can be carried. A transport stream not only includes a multiplex of audio and video PESs, but also other data such as MPEG-2 program specific information (sometimes referred to as metadata) describing the transport stream. The MPEG-2 metadata may include a program associated table (PAT) that lists every program in the transport stream. Each entry in the PAT points to an individual program map table (PMT) that lists the elementary streams making up each program. Some programs are open, but some programs may be subject to conditional access (encryption) and this information is also carried in the MPEG-2 transport stream, possibly as metadata.
The aforementioned fixed-size data packets in a transport stream each carry a packet identifier (PID) code. Packets in the same elementary streams all have the same PID, so that a decoder can select the elementary stream(s) it needs and reject the remainder. Packet-continuity counters may be implemented to ensure that every packet that is needed to decode a stream is received.
Use of digital video recorders (DVRs), also known as personal video recorders (PVRs), such as the TiVo® device (registered mark of TiVo Brands LLC, Alviso, Calif.) and the R Replay TV® device (registered mark of Digital Networks North America Inc., Pine Brook, N.J.), is ubiquitous. Such devices may provide some benefits to TV viewers. For example, a prior art DVR allows a user to record his or her favorite TV programs for later review, and to exercise a season-pass-like option wherein every episode of his or her favorite program is recorded for some period. Such devices may automatically record programs for the user based on his or her viewing habits and preferences. The presentation of the recorded programming content can be manipulated by exercising rewind, pause, skip and/or fast-forward functions (hereinafter referred to as “trick mode” functions) furnished by the DVR.
A “network PVR (NPVR)” (also referred to as an NDVR (Network Digital Video Recorder)) service allows the user to perform the analogous DVR functions through use of a network, rather than via a local DVR at the user premises. Unlike a DVR device, the NPVR service allows a user to “reserve” past and future programs for his or her review, even if such reserved programs were not identified by the user before their broadcast. Note that an NDVR can be distinguished from a DVR in that the latter, storage of programs and the like is local to the DVR, while in the former (NDVR) case, such storage is at the server or head end level. Examples of such techniques are set forth in US Patent Publications 2003/0208767 of Williamson et al., 2005/0034171 of Benya, and 2006/0090186 of Santangelo et al., the complete disclosures of all three of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entirety for all purposes.
US Patent Application Publication 2004/0015999 of Carlucci et al. entitled “Program Storage, Retrieval, and Management Based on Segmentation Messages, discloses segmentation messages indicative of locations of upcoming events, such as the start and end of programs and program portions, and/or rights related to the programs and program portions, which are used by cable systems and the like to store programs and program portions for later retrieval and transmission to customers on request. Storage, retrieval and management of programming are thereby facilitated. The complete disclosure of US Patent Application Publication 2004/0015999 of Carlucci et al. is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for all purposes.
US Patent Application Publication 2004/0244058 of Carlucci et al. entitled “Programming content processing and management system and method,” discloses a technique to effectively receive streaming multimedia content in digital form, parse and segment the received transport stream and process the segmented content. Such treatment of received programming content provides for efficient storage of such programming content, and effectively provides for access to such content by administrators of a broadband system as well as users of such systems. The complete disclosure of US Patent Application Publication 2004/0244058 of Carlucci et al. is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for all purposes.